My Babysitter's A Vampire the movie - Rosalie's story
by CountryChick98
Summary: When Rosalie Morgan moves in with her Aunt and Uncle, things around white chapel get really weird. First of all, the gang finds out that vampires are real. And then there's the Cubilai Animuse, or the nest of souls, which Jesse is trying to re-animate his flock with. Finally, Rosie gets bit. Can these friends work together to stop Jesse? Or will they fail at the end?
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie's POV

I sighed and rang the doorbell. You see, I was moving to my cousins house for a while because my parents started hitting me for no reason. The door opened to reveal Aunt Sam.

"Hi Aunt Sam." I said in a weak voice. "Rosalie, come in dear." She moved out of the way, and I walked inside the house. "Ethan!" She called. Oh great. I thought to myself.

I heard a door shut and then saw Ethan at the top of the staircase. "Rosalie!" He shouted. He ran down the stairs and hugged me.

"Hey Ethan." I replied with a sigh. "What are you doing here?" He asked. I gave him a confused look. "Your mom didn't tell you?" I asked. "She doesn't tell me anything." He replied.

I glanced over at Aunt Sam. "What? I tried to tell him, but he was too busy playing video games with Benny." She explained. "Wait, he's still here?" I asked. They both nodded. "Oh god." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot about that." Ethan apologized. "Its fine. I was the one who left without telling him." I said. "Ethan, could you show Rosalie her room?" Aunt Sam asked. "C'mon."

I followed Ethan to the guest room upstairs. It was a fairly big room. There were forest green walls with brown sheets on the queen sized bed. There was a bookshelf and a bedside table on either side of the bed.

There was one window that was right above the bed and there was also a bathroom. A big flatscreen TV was on the wall right across from the bed. There was a little mini fridge in the closet.

I started unpacking and found my gold heart-shaped locket necklace that was engraved with my name. I opened it and saw a picture of Benny and I. I instantly loved it and put it around my neck.

I finished unpacking and went downstairs. I saw Jane and smiled. "Rosalie!" She shouted. "Hi Jane!" I said. I picked her up and spun her around. She laughed before getting serious. "Put me down!" She demanded.

I put her down. "C'mon!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the living room. "Dance, Dance Revolution?" I asked with a sigh. "You guessed it." She put the game in the wii and handed me a remote.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie's POV

I was lying down on the couch watching Dusk III with Jane. "I love you." The main female character, Rochelle, stated. "I'm not human." The main male character, Jakeward, replied. "I don't care. Bite me I'm begging you" Rochelle begged. Jakeward smirked and leaned forward baring his fangs. Just as he was about to bite her something once again caused him to stop.

I heard the back door open and the boys came in carrying a bunch of junk food. "Look at all this!" Ethan said. I turned around and lied my head on my arms on the back of the couch. "Geez, did you two rob an ice cream truck or something?" I asked. Jane shushed me and I rolled my eyes before walking into the dining room.

"Tomorrow we officially join the High school brotherhood. We are men." I scoffed when Benny said that. "We must rock the moment." he added as they both sat down. "We'll make it the Sunday to end all Sundays." Ethan exclaimed.

"You guys are dorks." I stated. "This is coming from the girl who always plays video games with us and usually beats us." Benny exclaimed. "Point taken. Anyway, I gotta go to the bathroom. Make sure Jane doesn't leave the house." I said.

I walked upstairs and entered my room, walking into the bathroom. I saw that my hair was a mess and started brushing it. I heard a scream followed by Aunt Sam. "Ethan! Rosalie!" She shouted.

I threw the brush and ran out of my room. I missed the first step and tumbled all the way down the stairs. I groaned and stood up walking out the door to see what was going on. Aunt Sam was hugging Jane, who looked like she was crying.

"Hey Mom. Your home early. How was date night?" Ethan asked sheepishly. I glanced over at Benny and realised that they had been stuffing marshmallows in their mouths. I crossed my arms and he spat them out.

"I thought that I told you two to keep an eye on Jane! Ugh! You two are so immature!" I shouted, stomping my foot. I walked into the house and ran upstairs to my room, slamming the door shut.

I entered the bathroom, seeing that my hair was even worse than it was. It took about 10 minutes to get that rats nest untangled.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie's POV

"A babysitter? For you? Classic!" Benny exclaimed laughing. "Hey, you should keep it down." I warned. "Oooh, I'm so scared!" He mocked. I pushed him into the wall and glared at him.

"You should be." I said. "Got it." He said quickly. Ethan rolled his eyes and pulled me away. "And anyways, its not for me, its for Jane." Ethan said defensively. "On the bright side, one of these premo highschool babes could totally be at your house tonight." Benny exclaimed.

"Anyways all I know is that her names Erica and she goes to this school. With any luck I can talk my parents out of it by tonight." Ethan explained. "Hey Principal Hicks. Lemme give you a hand." A tall guy with brown hair and blue eyes said. We all paused and watched.

"Thank you Jesse." Hicks said as Jesse held his coffee cup "Anything for our fearless leader. Do you mind?" Jesse asked, my eyes widened slightly as Jesse took a long drink of Hicks's coffee while the principal just watched "Ah, french roast." Jesse said.

"French roast." Hicks repeated with his eyes locked with Jesse's. "Good choice." Jesse said handing him the cup. "Good choice." Hicks said as though he were in a trance. Jesse turned and gave us an amused look before walking away. Hicks looked around in confusion for a moment before looking our way.

"Boys in the drama club always making a scene." he said, I nodded and the boys chuckled a little. "Anyway," I sang. "I should probably go find my class. See you at lunch?" I asked. They nodded and I walked off to find my class.

* * *

I searched the cafeteria for the boys and found them in line. I met up with them just in time to see Ethan spill his lunch on Sarah's shirt. She was in a few of my classes. "Ugh! Dork! Thank you so much!" She screamed. She walked off and I rolled my eyes.

"Smooth move." I exclaimed before following Sarah. "Hey, I'm really sorry about your shirt. My cousin can be a total dork." I apologized. She smiled a little. "Don't worry about it. You're new aren't you? Uh.. Rosalie?" she asked motioning to the seat in front of her.

I nodded and sat down. "Call me Rosie. And your Sarah?" I asked remembering. "Yeah." She said. "Sarah, where have you been? I've been texting you all morning, oh, what happened to your shirt?" I looked up to see Erica standing there.

"Don't worry about it." I said. "Oh, hey Rosie!" Erica said smiling. "Guess what? I already have 200 tickets sold for the screening!" she squealed. "Only 7 more days, I think if I had to wait 8 more days instead of 7 more days I would go crazy!" She added. I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Me too." Sarah said with a sigh.

"You skipped math today. Were you with Jesse?" Erica asked curiously. Sarah sighed. "Yes." She replied. "If I had a cute boyfriend I'd totally skip class too." Erica exclaimed. We both gave her a look of disbelief. "What I would! Do you two think you're the only one who get to break the rules?" Erica asked shaking her head. "No but you're a good girl." Sarah said.

"So Rosie, tell us about yourself." Erica said, turning to me. "Well, I'm from Alexandria, Louisiana, I have two younger brothers and an older sister, my favorite color is green, I like cats, I was a cheerleader, I like playing video games-"

Benny suddenly came over and sat next to me. "Hi there. Are you by any chance babysitting the Morgan's tonight?" he asked looking at Erica. She nodded. "Yeah, why do you know their kids?" she asked hopefully. "Yeah one of them's my buddy. Sitting right over there-" he said pointing over at his table, we looked to see Ethan hiding his face in embarrassment. "He's a bit shy. See you round." Benny said before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalie's POV

The last bell rang and I found Ethan and Benny just in time to see Benny squirt Ethan in the face with his juice box. I burst out laughing. "Its not funny!" Ethan said. "Uh, yeah, it was!" I exclaimed.

"Oh bummer. Looks like she's already hooked up with mr 'too cool for school'." Benny said disappointedly while staring at Sarah who was having an argument with Jesse.

"Did somebody mention my name?" I spun around to see Rory standing there. "Rory! I haven't seen you in forever!" I squealed. "Calm down, Rose!" Rory said. I spun back around to see Sarah walk away.

"See you round? Dusk forever!" Erica shouted. "I am so going to your house tonight." Benny said dreamily. "Great. The more mathletes the better." Ethan exclaimed rolling his eyes. "Can I come?" Rory asked. "No!" Ethan and Benny said in unision.

A truck swooped around and it would've hit me if Benny hadn't pulled me back. "Watch out, nerds!" The guy from the passenger seat yelled. "Those drama boys are so dead!" I exclaimed.

* * *

I was doing my homework when I heard a loud thump. I ran downstairs and into the living room. "Did you guys hear that?" I asked. "Sounds like part of a tree hit the house." Uncle Ross said. The door bell rang and Aunt Sam answered it.

"Hi you must be Erica, the babysitter." Sam said. "What? Uh, no she's sick so she sent me. I'm Sarah. Can I come in? Please?" Sarah asked. "Of course. Jane your babysitter's here!" Sam said.

I glanced over to see Sarah walk into the house with leaves in her hair. Jane rushed over to meet her. "Hi I'm Jane." she said holding out her hand. "Hi." Sarah greeted shaking it.

Ethan ran downstairs but stopped at the first step going down. He just stared at Sarah and I rolled my eyes. "Uh, earth to Ethan!" Aunt Sam said. "Hello." Ethan said. "Hey." Sarah replied.

"Do you like Dance dance revolution?" Jane asked, turning back to Sarah. "I'm a brutal dancer I'm pretty sure you would kick my butt every time." Sarah replied. "Perfect you're up first!" Jane said dragging her to the living room.

"Oh hang on a second honey you're bleeding." Aunt Sam said, holding Sarah's arm. "Oh it's nothing I just tripped on the way here it doesn't even hurt." Sarah replied. "I'll get some bandages." Ethan said. "Are you sure you're okay?" Aunt Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah, shortcut through the woods." Sarah said, pulling a leaf out of her hair. "Okay well I left our cell numbers on the fridge and Jane has to be in bed no later than 8:30." Aunt Sam explained. Sarah nodded. "Let's go!" Uncle Ross said, heading for the door.

"Bye sweetie!" Sam said looking back at Jane. Jane ran up to them and gave them a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Rosalie" Sam said. I gave her the peace sign and she glanced at the top of the stairs. "Bye Ethan!" she shouted. "Yeah bye." he shouted back.

Aunt Sam and Uncle Ross left the house, leaving Sarah in charge. "Found the bandages!" Ethan said coming down the stairs in a completely different outfit. "And we found our secret stash of fudge-sicles!" Jane exclaimed running with them.

Sarah and I laughed once we saw she got some on Ethan's pants "Nice. I guess now were even." Sarah said, crossing her arms. Ethan sighed in annoyance. "Here." he said tossing her the bandages.

There was a loud knocking at the door and Sarah jumped. Ethan was about to open the door, but she stopped him and grabbed an umbrella. She slowly made her way towards the door when Benny stepped through holding something in his arms.

"I got pop, chips, and the first season of 'The Blooducker diaries, who..." he paused as he noticed Sarah and quickly slid a pair of fake plastic vampire fangs into his mouth. Sarah looked weirded out and I rolled my eyes.

"Where's your bathroom?" she asked looking back at Ethan. "It's down that hall there to the left." he said pointing. she nodded and walked down the hall. Jane followed her and I turned back to face Benny.

"Dude. Isn't that your robo babe from school?" he asked after taking out the fake fangs. "Yes." Ethan said staring down the hallway. "And I guess Erica couldn't come so she sent her." he replied. We started walking into the kitchen.

"So, she's like a substitute babe?" Benny exclaimed, slightly too excited. "Sweet!" he said laughing. "No not sweet, geez could you be less of a geek for once?" Ethan asked. Benny placed his stuff down on the kitchen counter while I jumped up to sit on it.

"Right, this coming from the guy who looks like he pooped his pants, from the front." he said motioning to Ethan's pants. I laughed. "It's fudge-sicle." Ethan said slightly annoyed. I rolled my eyes as Benny pulled out his phone and ordered pizza.

"Hey it's me.." he started. I faded out of Benny's ordering when I heard Sarah talking to herself in the bathroom. It sounded like she was speaking to Erica but I knew she was alone. "...you have 30 minutes or it's free. ENGAGE" Benny exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes again. "They actually give you free pizza if its not here in 30 minutes?" I asked amused. "Uh, yeah!" He replied. We started flicking through the T.V magazine to see what was on when Ethan came over to us looking freaked out.

"Dude there's this new Galactika film on today and we should totally- okay what's up?" Benny asked noticing Ethan's freaked out look. "Yeah E, you look like the Grudge popped up in the mirror or something." I exclaimed. Ethan glared at me before speaking.

"It's Sarah. She was in front of the mirror but not in it." he said."Okay, hold up, how much aftershave did you drink?" Benny asked. "Dude, I'm serious. Her reflection was all wonky, she's not normal okay she's like a-"

He was interrupted as Sarah came out of the bathroom. "Look you guys really don't need me here right now do you?" she asked "Depends on what you mean by need." Benny said. I punched him in the arm. "No we're fine, my mom just likes humiliating me to make a point." Ethan replied. She nodded. "Okay good, I need to find my friend Erica I think she's in trouble." she said.

"Maybe I should come with you, ya know for protection." Ethan said, walking over to her. Benny and I gave him a weird look. I continued browsing through the magazine with Benny and we both watched as Ethan made a fool out of himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalie's POV

Sarah dropped her phone & Ethan picked it up for her. When their hands touched he froze for a few seconds. "Trust me, you don't wanna go out tonight. Anyways, you need those muscles your own protection!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Did you just see that?" Ethan asked. "I gotta go, later." Sarah walked out the door and I rolled my eyes. "Wow. Smooth, we get a mad hot babe here and you immediately have to go and weird her out, well done." Benny said clapping. "Well done I'm very impressed." he said turning back to the magazine.

"I just saw something, Sarah's not normal!" He exclaimed. I looked up from the magazine, suddenly intrested in what Ethan was saying.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to find out what she is." He said about to leave. "Wait, aren't you forgetting something?" Benny asked. "Yeah, what are you forgetting?" Jane asked.

"Thanks Grandma, your a life saver!" Benny exclaimed when his Grandma arrived. "Any time dear!" she replied. "She smells funny!" Jane said pouting. "No she doesn't, she smells nice, like flowers." Ethan replied. I nodded in agreement and when she wasn't looking Ethan and I exchanged glances, grimmacing.

"So if the pizza isn't here in..." Benny paused to look at his watch. "21 minutes, don't pay a dime" He finished. I rolled my eyes. "C'mon boys." I grabbed my white jacket and put it on while we were walking.

The boys were walking up front talking about their usual geek conversations. Benny yelled something and I rolled my eyes. All of the sudden, I saw something move in the woods. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Rose, what is it?" Benny asked. I shook my head. "I just saw something. Like, a gust of wind." I replied shakily. "You sure its not some animal?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm sure, its like, like a-" I gulped. I was trying to say vampire, but I just couldn't.

"Hey, why don't you walk up here with us." Benny suggested. I quickly walked up bewteen them. Benny put his arm around me, making me feel better. We heard a noise coming from an alley. We cautiously walked into the alley. I zoned out when I felt like something was wrong.

I shook my head and saw that Benny was holding these night vision goggles. He was making a grossed out face. "What is it?" Ethan asked. "Gimme that!" I said, grabbing the night vision thingy from Benny. I looked into it and I tensed. "Sarah?" I squeaked.

She was holding a rat and she was... eating it. She looked over at us and hissed. We all screamed and ran. Well, Ethan and I started running while Benny just stood there screaming. I rushed back and grabbed him, dragging him with us. "Ahhhhh! My babysitter's a vampire!" Ethan screamed. I rolled my eyes.

Benny tumbled over a plant thing and fell. I giggled and clapped. "Well done, Ben." I exclaimed. He gave me an annoyed look. "Rose, now is not the time, we need to get out of here before Sarah finds us and eats us!" Benny exclaimed getting faster each second. "Sorry!" I squeaked. I ran over to help him up.

After he was standing, I lied down on the plant thing and tried to catch my breath. Once I did, I sat up a little and sighed. Sarah suddenly appeared. I screamed and fell off the plant thing. Benny helped me up and I stood between the boys.

"Hold on, if you ate us, that would so not be cool!" Ethan exclaimed. I shook my head in agreement. "If I wanted to eat you, I would've done that by now!" Sarah replied. "See? She's going to eat us!" Benny said worriedly. "No, no, I just wanted to talk to you guys!" She said trying to explain.

"Demon of the night, be gone!" Ethan exclaimed, holding two stakes in the form of an 'X'. "Guys, whatever you saw is not what it looks like.." she said. "Your a freakin vampire! You eat animals & drink their blood!" I squeaked. "Okay, so its kinda what it looks like..." she said.

"I'm warning you, I had garlic bread for lunch & I'm not afraid to use it!" Benny exclaimed letting out his breath. "Would you guys just shut up?! I'm just a normal girl! Well, at least I used to be until my clummy ex-boyfriend bit me." Sarah said sighing.

"And I'm typically still a fledgling, until I drink human blood, which I really don't want to do... I have exactly 20 days until my mortal body dies." She explained. "So your not going to eat us?" I asked, double checking. She shook her head. "No, but I gotta get you guys home safe, I'm not the only one feeding tonight." she said. We heard a growling noise coming from somewhere.

"Finally, Grandma passed out like, 5 songs ago & she has zero boom boom pow! Can we please play now?" Jane asked Sarah as we walked through the door. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go!" She replied. Jane looked at me. "Sorry Jane, I can't. I gotta keep and eye on these two." I said.

Sarah turned to us. "Look guys, I'm going to find Erica, & hopefully I can stop this thing." she said. "Oh, and don't let any vampires in your house, that's the only way you guys can be safe." She said, turning around & walking out the door. I sighed and plopped down on the couch.

A little after Sarah left, the doorbell rang. Benny opened the door. I was feeling too lazy to figure out who it was. All of the sudden, the boys and Jane screamed. I practically flipped over the couch, landing on the floor with a thud. It was the 'pizza guy' who was actually a vampire.

I froze. For some reason, I couldn't move. It was like I was in some kind of trance. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here." The pizza guy walked over to me, barring his fangs. I backed up, eventually backing up into the couch.

The pizza guy hovered over me. "And her blood smells.. mmm, so good." He said sniffing me. "Okay, this guy is really starting to freak me out!" I exclaimed. "Rosalie! Go! Run!" Benny shouted. I got up and ran, the pizza guy speeding out in front of me.

"There's no point in running!" He growled. I squeaked. "Leave her alone." Benny demanded. "Why should I?" The pizza guy asked. "You should've listened!" I exclaimed. "Wha-" he didn't get the chance to finish cause I kicked him in the gut and ran over to the boys. Benny pulled me close to him.

"You shouldn't have done that!" The pizza guy growled. He sped over to us and Jane screamed. "Don't worry Jane, he's just playing a game." Ethan lied. "Can I play?" Sarah asked, walking in. "Yes!" I squeaked. We ran to Ethan's room while Sarah fought the pizza guy.

"That was close!" Benny exclaimed, hugging me tightly. "Yeah, considering he almost killed me!" I added. "Crap. Feeling light headed. Going down." I muttered. All of the sudden, the whole world went blank.


	6. Chapter 6

Rosalie's POV

I woke up with a terrible headache. I realised I was in closet. Wait a minute. Ethan's closet, ew! I immediately left the closet and saw a big hole in Ethan's door. Oh yeah, the vampire pizza guy.

I groaned and walked downstairs, brushing my hair with my fingers. "Don't say it, cause if you say it, then we're gonna have to go save that doofus & I for one do not want to crash a vampire dinner party!" Benny begged. "C'mon, he's our friend!" Ethan said.

"Alright, what's going on?" I asked. "Rory's at a vampire party." Ethan explained. "You really had to put me in the closet?!" I asked annoyed. "You passed out. Where else would we hide you?" Ethan asked. I shrugged, grabbing my white jacket.

"C'mon, we gotta go save him." I said with a sigh. "Okay, okay, but I'm not walking!" Benny said.

We left and I hopped in the drivers seat. "Do you even know where Jesse lives?" Benny asked. "No, but I know he lives in a house!" I said sarcastically, starting the engine. "Good point" He replied. "I'm sure we'll find Sarah." Ethan said assuringly. I nodded my head in agreement.

I started driving. Ethan was in the passenger seat while Benny was in the back, sitting in the middle. The two were having one of their geeky conversations. "Would you two keep it down?! I'm trying to drive here!" I exclaimed.

I saw Sarah walking down the side walk and Ethan rolled down his window. "Excuse me, Miss. Do you happen to know where a vampire party is?" He asked. "Okay, I'm acting crazy because I got bit by a vampire, what's your excuse?" Sarah asked.

After explaining everything to Sarah, I ended up in the back with Benny. "Hey Rose, you know you look smokin hot in that white jacket?" He asked. I blushed and Ethan punched him in the arm.

"Dude!" He exclaimed. "What?!" Benny asked. "That's my cousin!" Ethan replied. "So? She's hot!" Benny said. "Don't wanna know." Ethan said, turning around. Sarah stopped at Jesse's mansion. She got out and looked at us.

"Alright, you guys stay in here! I'll be back as soon as I can with Erica & your friend! Just stay in the car, got it?" Sarah asked. Ethan tried talking but Sarah hissed which made him wince. "Got it!" Ethan replied nervously.

She looked at Benny. "I actually wanted to stay in the car!" He admitted. She looked at me with a glare. "I'm with Benny on this one." I admitted. Sarah walked away and I sighed. "I think Sarah needs some back-up." Ethan said.

I nodded and got out of the car. I walked around to Benny's side and opened his door. "C'mon." I said lightly hitting his shoulder. "Hey, watch the shirt!" He exclaimed. I shook my head and leaned against the door as he got out.

"I'm gonna wait here for like, 10 minutes to get some fresh air. Text me if something goes wrong." I said, waving my phone up in the air. "Wait! Shouldn't one of us stay with Rosie?" Benny asked.

"Hey, we're about to enter a vampire party. I'm pretty sure its more dangerous in there than out here!" Ethan explained. I nodded. The boys walked off and I sat on the hood of the car.

All of the sudden, some guy was in front of me. He was tall and he had a black, emo cut with green eyes. "Hey beautiful." He said. "Uh, hey." I replied. "What are you doing alone out here?" He asked. "Um, just getting fresh air." I replied.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Trevor." He greeted. "Rosie." I replied. "Pretty name, and pretty girl." Trevor said, sitting next to me. I blushed and looked down. "I hear you like vampires." He whispered in my ear.

"Used to." I explained. "Oh. You met Cameron? Well. Let me tell you this. When your a full-fledged vampire, you have superspeed, superhearing, superstrength, and you can fly." He said. Trevor leaned down and bit my neck. I held back my scream. "There. Now, join us." He demanded.

"No!" I squeaked. I sped off into the mansion and sped to Ethan and Benny with my hood on. "Uh, guys? I may have a little problem." I squeaked. "No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!" Benny said. I sighed and barred my fangs.

"You see? One of us should have stayed with her!" Benny yelled at Ethan. "Its not my fault!" Ethan yelled back. "Both of you chill! It was my fault! I'm the one who wanted to stay outside!" I yelled. I put my fangs away as Rory walked over to us.

We saw Sarah and Jesse walk into a room. We decided to follow. We crept up the stairs, but Rory kept on walking. I grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him down. He kept on talking, so I put my hand over his mouth.

"So let's eat!" Jesse said, throwing his arms up a little. We all ran back down the stairs and tried to find our way out. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do you girls think your going?" Gord asked. He pushed us and I turned around and barred my fangs.

"You even think about eating my friends, your dead!" I said through my fangs. "And I am not in the mood!" I snapped, whipping him in the face with my hair. I walked back over to the boys and Gord snapped.

Two vampire dudes picked me up and carried me to the fledgling line. I recognized the one on the right as Trevor. "You!" I growled. "You should've just joined us!" He growled back. "Not a chance." I kicked him in the gut sending him into the wall. I did the same with the other guy.

I sighed and noticed that Sarah and Erica were in front of me. "No, not them, I'm babysitting them!" Sarah whined, once she saw it was them. "I'm sorry, but-wait, you guys still need a babysitter?" Jesse asked.

"No, no, they need a babysitter!" Benny said, pointing between me & Ethan. I hissed and crossed my arms. "So why do you guys need a babysitter?" Gord asked looking between me & Ethan.

"Look, no one here needs a babysitter!" Ethan asked. "Unless you want that to be arranged and I'll be glad to taunt and hurt you before you die!" I added, through my fangs. He hissed at me and I hissed back more threatingly.

"Geez, just because he's a vampire doesn't mean he gets to be a total dorkwad." Benny hissed at him and stepped forward, ready to eat him. "Whoa, Gord, follow the traditions! Fledglings eat first!" Jesse said, pushing Sarah up. Another guy pushed Rory up. I bit my lip nervously.

Jesse was trying to pressure us. "Sarah, don't!" Ethan said. He froze again before going back to normal. "Oh, I will do it." Erica said, pushing Sarah out of the way. "Erica, no!" Sarah shouted. I covered my eyes. I opened them after Erica bit Rory.

I grabbed two out of the four stakes while Sarah grabbed the other two. "Back off, I mean it!" Sarah exclaimed as we made our way over to the boys. "Or you die." I added. Ethan threw the bowl of sauce off the table while Benny pushed the lamp off.

A vampire dude walked into it getting electricuted. Another vampire dude touched the original vampire dude and got electricuted as well. I gave the boys an amused look. Sarah and I fought off the vampires as the boys ran. We sped off to the car.

The boys hopped over the brick wall and went to the trunk. They pulled out Benny's Grandma's tanning bed lights and used them to fight off vampires. One of them got a hold of my ankle and I heard a snap. All of the sudden I was free, but it felt like my ankle was on fire.

I looked up to see that Benny was fighting off the dude who grabbed my ankle. The three started making a back-to-back combat around me, while I hugged my knees to my chest. I'm pretty sure it was Benny's idea. "Now!" Sarah shouted.

Benny spun around and picked me up, carrying me to the car. He set me down in the middle while he and Ethan fought off the vampires.


	7. Chapter 7

Rosalie's POV

I woke up and checked the time. 2:37pm. The boys should've been back by now. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed, hopping to my closet to get my clothes. I did my daily morning reutine, even though it wasn't even morning.

The doorbell rang and I vampsped downstairs to the front door, my ankle feeling like it was on fire again. I opened the door to face Ethan and Benny. "Forgot your keys?" I asked Ethan. "Yeah." He replied.

All of the sudden, my ankle felt completely healed. I wiggled it around and walked on it. It felt normal. "Huh. Weird." I exclaimed, looking at my ankle. I shrugged, guessing it was a vampire thing.

"We have to go watch Dusk III." Ethan said, grimicing. I squealed and jumped up and down. "But, we have to fight vampires." Benny added. I groaned. "You know what happened the last time we fought vampires!" I exclaimed.

It was around 6 pm. I was listening to music in my room when I decided to see what Ethan was doing. "Hey, whatchya doin? I asked. He jumped and sighed. "I'm making these stake things." He replied. "Here, lemme help ya." I said.

I used vampspeed to make them all. I collapsed onto the floor, panting. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah. Using vampire speed wears me out sometimes." I explained. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Jane asked. "What do you mean?" I questioned. She motioned to the stake things we made.

I shrugged. "Its for a school project." Ethan replied. I nodded. "You guys know the rules, either you tell me what your doing or I tell mom everything!" She said. "We're going to go watch Dusk III." Ethan replied. Her eyes widened. "And no, you cannot come." I added. She pouted.

Ethan started naming off some things he would do. Jane looked at me. "I'll clean your room whenever it gets messy until the end of the year." I said. Her eyes widened. "Wow, this must be serious!" She said. Me & Ethan nodded. "And 20 bucks from you both!" She said holding out her hand.

"What?!" Ethan and I asked in sync. "Mom!" Jane called. I vampsped to my room to get $20 & back. "Okay, okay, you are devious!" Ethan exclaimed reaching into his pocket to get out $20. I nodded in agreement handing her my money.

"And don't tell your mom about you know what" I reminded her popping my fangs out and back in. She nodded and ran out the door. "Wait mom, I wanted a goodnight kiss!" She shouted running down the stairs.

A few minutes later, we ran downstairs to find Benny and Sarah. "Here, you guys might need these!" Benny's Grandma said as she walked in, handing us a couple of daggers.

My eyes widened & I gasped. "Where did you get these?" I asked looking at them. "Oh, when you've been around for a while you'll pick some things up on the way" she replied.

I continued admiring them until she gave Benny a spellbook. I watched curiously. They started talking & I tilted my head a little at their conversation. Appearently Benny was a spellmaster or something like that.

"And Ethan here, he's a seer!" Benny's grandma said. "And Rosalie, she's an elemental!" She added. My mouth dropped. "A what?" Ethan asked in sync.

"Well, you get visions, don't you?" She asked Ethan. He nodded his head. "Yeah, at least I think I do" he said still unsure. "And you can move earth, air, fire, and water, right?" She asked me. "Uh, no. That'd be awesome though!" I exclaimed.

"Well have you tried?" She asked. "No." I admitted. Benny's Grandma walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. "Try moving the water." She told me.

I nodded and focused. I stuck my hand out and lifted it, the water moving with it. It raised higher and higher. I put my arm down and the water fell back in the glass like nothing happened. "Whoa. That totally rocked!" The boys exclaimed in sync.

"Are- are you a witch?" Jane asked. "No, no, not a witch! I'm an Earth Prentice, its completely different!" Benny's grandma replied. "And much more fun!" She added. She waved her hand and Jane's drawing start dancing. Jane's eyes got big. "Benny's. Grandma. Rocks!" She exclaimed.

I smiled & we headed out to the car. "Scratch my car & I'll turn you into a toad!" Benny's grandma exclaimed, pointing her finger at Sarah.

We were in the car. I was sitting in the back with Benny again. I sat on the right while he sat in the middle. I was translating his spellbook for him since I took latin during my sophomore year.

"Do you think Jesse's gonna reconize us?" I asked. "Doesn't matter. I think I know another way in" Sarah exclaimed, leading us to the back. "Okay, I found a spell that makes all the vampires disappear, but I might not pronounce it correctly" Benny said.

He started saying the spell. Suddenly his spellbook was gone. Benny started freaking out and I rolled my eyes. I tried opening the door but it was locked. I used vampire strength to break the lock and open it. "Awesome!" I exclaimed.

Once we were inside, Sarah and I walked to the back curtain and peeked through. We were listening to the conversation that the vampires were having. We exchanged worried looks and left.

I was going to go tell Benny what I heard. I knew exactly where to find him and sure enough, he was there. I snuck up behind him and saw that he was on his phone. "Whatchya doin?" I asked. He jumped and threw his phone up in the air a little before catching it again.

"Geez Rose, don't do that!" He screamed. I shrugged. "Your just lucky you caught your phone." I said. "Oh my god, I hate you!" He said, going back to his phone. "You know I know that your just saying that." I said. "Exactly!" He replied. I shook my head and giggled.

"Anyway.." I told him what Sarah and I heard. "I gotta go, the premiere starts in like, uh, now!" I exclaimed, vampspeeding to the back curtain. "Hey." I whispered to Sarah. She jumped a little. "Geez Rose, don't do that!" She whispered.

"Fire!" Ethan exclaimed from the doorway. Everyone started panicking and the vampires started attacking. A vampire went after me, but I flung her over my shoulder. "Nice try." I said, barring my fangs. "Ahhh, fledgling!" She licked her lips and went after me again.

She got a hold of me and held me in a headlock. I gasped for air, not getting any. "You know, your such a fool. Not just ending your hunger and becoming a full-fledged vampire." She said. I screamed and kicked, but it was worthless.

"I will not become one of you!" I choked out. "Rosalie!" A familiar voice shouted I couldn't make out who it was though because everything was going all wonky.

All of the sudden, I was dropped. I looked up to see the girl disappearing, and Ethan standing there. "Sweet!" He exclaimed with a smile on his face. "Not really, I almost got choked to death!" I argued.

"Hey, does Benny have anything that could kill these bloodsuckers?" I asked. "No, why-" his eyes widened. "Gotta go! Later!" I sang. I vampsped to the snackbar to find Benny and Della fighting off the vampires with popcorn.

"That's not gonna work!" I exclaimed. "It is right now!" Benny replied. I protected them both, barring my fangs and hissing at any vampire who tried to attack them. One vampire went after me and I threw him over my shoulder into the popcorn machine. He screamed and disappeared.

I pulled out some of the stakes from my pockets. I handed a handful to Benny and a handful to Della. "What are these for?" Della asked. "Throw them at anything that has fangs, just not at me, please." I explained.

She tilted her head a little and my fangs popped out and back in. "Don't worry. Rosie's like a... like a vegetarian vampire." Benny reassured her. I nodded in agreement. "Wait, these are vampires?!" Della asked. "Uh, yeah. Gotta go, later!" I said before speeding off to find Sarah and Erica fighting.

Sarah had Erica pinned to the floor. "Let go!" Erica demanded. "Hey! Let her go!" Gord said barring his fangs. "Hey." Benny whispered right beside me. "Shouldn't you be protecting Della?" I whispered back. "She told me she would be fine." He replied in a whisper.

Benny ran out to save Sarah. "Freedom!" He shouted. Gord put up his fist and knocked Benny out. I ran at gord with full vampire speed and jumped onto his back, trying to distract him. He stumbled a little, but didn't fall to the ground.

He took both of my hands and threw me into the wall. I groaned in pain. Ethan jumped in front of Sarah holding up a dagger. "Stay back." He warned. "Oh, what, do you think I'm scared of a knife?" Gord asked. "Its not a knife, its a dagger!" Ethan said throwing it. Gord ducked & it hit another vampire.

Ethan held up a lighter and lit it. "You do know vampires aren't afraid of fire. You should look it up or something." Gord said. Ethan threw the lighter, the lighter hitting the pipe. I put my hands in my pockets and my hood up before speeding out of the premiere.

I lied down on the hood of the car, waiting for the boys. They came out and I zoned out, looking up at the stars. "Rose, do you feel well enough to drive?" Ethan asked. "Isn't Sarah drivng?" I asked. "Uh, no." He replied. "Oh, no, not really." I replied. I got in the passenger seat.

I was woken up by someone shaking me awake. I must've fell asleep. Ethan was shaking me. "Hey, Rosie, get up!" He said. "What do you want?" I asked. He explained everything.

"Okay, c'mon." I said, taking Benny into the house to his Grandma. I explained everything and she said some spell and Benny instantly felt better. "Thanks Grandma!" He said.

Benny dragged me outside and we watched as Jesse was controlling Ethan sort of. We glanced at each other and I nodded. Benny ran out and broke the shield. I sped to Jesse, jumping onto his back.

"Yeah, bad idea fledgling." He flung me onto the roof and I slid down, falling to the ground. I groaned in pain and crawled over to the boys. My vision was going all wonky and I groaned again. "Hey, you okay?" Benny asked, shaking me. I shook my head and my vision was clear. "Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

Sarah sped at Jesse, getting held in a headlock by him. "I got your nest of souls!" Ethan said, holding it up. "I got your babysitter!" Jesse said. "She's actually Jane's babysitter." I corrected. "Give me the Cubilai Animuse." Jesse demanded. "Ethan, don't!" Sarah choked out.

Jane and Benny's Grandma said a spell and a shock of lightning struck Jesse, making him drop Sarah. Ethan opened the Cubilai Animuse and the souls attacked Jesse, making him disintegrate.


End file.
